7 Heavenly Virtues
by shadowphantomness
Summary: 7 Stories written for the 7heavenlyvirtues livejournal community. Heterosexual Championshipping, Lance x Red.
1. Chapter 1: Humility

So deadly sins should be matched with heavenly virtues, ne?

**Title: Humility  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Humility**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het

* * *

**

It seems inconceivable, but Red really does not _like_ to show off. Certainly, she is Champion of the Kanto League, so technically the strongest trainer in the Kanto region, but only the Elite Four truly know her, and only she knows them.

No mere wandering Trainer could even come close to guessing how they really are. That's _good._

Those gossip magazines don't know the truth either.

* * *

Lance holds her close, and Red hisses.

"Shh…" The Dragon Master croons. "I know it hurts." He places his hands on her body, and Red sighs, watching blue light seep from her lover's fingertips. The wounds she sustained in her battle against some upstart challenger from Saffron City fade away almost instantly.

"You should have yelled at him more."

"I didn't want to." Red bites her lip, before continuing. "But he was being cruel to his pokemon."

"It is not an uncommon occurrence, Champion." Her husband chides. "I would have done more than shout."

"But then I would be sinking to his level." She frowns. That is not nice!

"Perhaps," Lance places a chaste kiss on Red's lips, before he stands. "Well, I have work to do now."

"Can I come and keep you company?"

He arches an eyebrow. "Certainly…"

* * *

They sit there, quietly, and as Lance runs his fingers through her dark hair, he is happy, because…

Even if Red is sometimes _too_ modest, it's nice to have her around. Of course, nice is relative, so perhaps he should say _exciting._

Red agrees, as her fingers trail down Lance's chest; and the Dragon Master only chuckles before pulling her into a proper kiss.

Needless to say, paperwork is not a priority at this moment.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/18/16

Edited 5/12/09

Fluffy~ ^^

Pika-chan: Overworking the poor fluff muse again?

Phantomness: *Tosses Pika-chan a chocolate bar* Get back to work!  
Pika-chan: *Salutes* Yes Ma'am!


	2. Chapter 2: Kindness

**Title: Kindness**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Kindness**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Het

* * *

**

Red is a nice person.

Everyone knows that, and girls swoon as he walks past with a smile. They pray each night that someday, they will be the lucky one Red chooses to love, because that would be the most wonderful thing ever.

It comes as a devastating shock when they find out that he already has a fiancée.

She has long red hair and beautiful golden eyes, and doesn't speak a word of English. Apparently, their families made an arrangement when they were babies.

It's not fair, and arranged marriages are _so_ out of fashion, but…

Red doesn't mind.

Wataru is pretty and charming, and her Japanese is wonderful. It's nice to converse in his native language once again, and have tea. She wears the prettiest kimonos, and blushes whenever he compliments her. She's really terribly cute!

So they get married, and he's happy.

Who says nice guys never win?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/22/06

I wish that inspiration would come as a steady stream, not a bunch of starts and stops!

It's more like a leaky faucet than anything else!

Wataru is Lance's Japanese name, in case it wasn't evident.


	3. Chapter 3: Abstinence

**Title: Abstinence (Is hard!)  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Abstinence **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het

* * *

**

One fine summer's day, two Elite trainers were relaxing together, trying to cool off in the heat wave. Alas, while the weather was fine, their dispositions were not.

However, there was a very good reason for that.

* * *

"I _want_ chocolate…" She moaned.

Lance glanced at the calendar. "Sorry, Red." He said unrepentantly, "But you promised to give up chocolate for a month and there are still five days left."

Red flopped down on her friend's bed, sending his stuffed Dratini bouncing onto the floor. "I never thought it would be so _hard_."

The Dragon Master quickly closed his desk drawer so Red could not see the white chocolate mints inside. It was better not to provide temptation, after all.

Although, one could argue that white chocolate wasn't _quite _the same thing as chocolate, being more vanilla-y…

"Remember why you're doing this, though." He pointed out.

* * *

Red nodded seriously. If she could avoid eat chocolate for a month, the Indigo Council would donate five thousand dollars to the Society for the Protection of Pokemon. It _was_ a worthy cause. Nonetheless, she was feeling the cravings!

"… After this is over, I'm going to eat a mountain of chocolate." She muttered. PMS was awful without chocolate!

Lance chuckled, and said no more.

* * *

Six days later, Lance watched as Red began to devour a towering sundae, aptly named, 'Death by Chocolate'. Streams of hot fudge sauce dripped over three different flavors of chocolate ice cream, topped with chocolate-covered cherries and blueberries and a dollop of chocolate whipped cream. Even the bananas poking from the bottom were lavishly drenched in white chocolate.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

She licked her lips between bites. "Mm, I guess so, but I'm glad it's over!"

Lance looked pensive. "Wonder if you'll still want chocolate syrup tonight after you finish that."

His wife smirked. "I think I'm up to the challenge."

Chuckling, he kissed her, and tasted bittersweet love. "I see."

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

Edited 5/12/09

Abstinence, according to Wikipedia, is "Constant mindfulness of others and one's surroundings; practicing self-control, abstention, and moderation."

Yeah, this was a hard prompt to write…


	4. Chapter 4: Chastity

**Title: Chastity  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, Chastity**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, fanon references

* * *

**

Red rather likes studying. He doesn't like physics much, but chemistry is fun to play around with and biology is positively fascinating. Perhaps someday, if he ever loses his Champion position, he will become a Pokemon Nurse – not a Nurse Joy of course, but something similar. He thinks he might enjoy that, helping patch up pokémon after battles. It makes both the Pokemon and the trainer happy, doesn't it?

Lance walks in, stifling a yawn. There's a tray in her hands, with hot chocolate for both of them, and Red accepts a cup with a smile.

She returns it, as they sit down next to each other and exchange shy smiles.

The Elite trainer told him, a few months ago, when Red first realized his feelings, that as much as she would like to, she was not allowed any sexual contact until the five years of training as Dragon Master were up. There were only six months left now, but even so…

It was so _difficult_, being in love but unable to express it.

It was too tempting, so they quit touching each other. It hurt both of them, but they had to be patient and persevere…

The changes were lovely though. Red eyed Lance's eyes, beautiful molten gold, and her long crimson hair, and the slim form encased in silversteel armor. He sighed as he sipped his hot chocolate, but its warmth was nothing compared to the feeling of Lance's arms around him in a brief hug, once in a blue moon.

"Soon," She promises. * Very soon, you will be mine. *

He just has to be patient a little longer…

* * *

So he buries himself in his studies, and finds other things to occupy his attention, and he is doing quite well. Lance is not often at the Plateau, using off in some distant land training, and that helps too.

Until then, she will place chaste kisses on his lips, and then vanish.

Red touches his lips with a smile, and waits…

Because good things come to one who waits, right?

* * *

He'll throw himself into the books, and write passionate sonnets that sound terrible but help relieve tension, and learn.

He _is_ learning a lot. He thinks that this will help when he battles, and it does. He knows where all the weak spots on a pokémon's body are, regardless of species, and he knows the weak points of each species.

And when Lance finally returns with Dragon Mastery in her grip, they kiss passionately for the first time, before running to the nearest bureaucracy to register their marriage certificate, because things are heating up.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/18/06

Edited 5/12/09

Chastity is Purity, Courage and boldness, embracing of moral wholesomeness and achieving purity of thought through education and betterment. It also involves practicing sexual abstinence.

Great…

Yeah, so I decided to use the idea of forced chastity, because nothing besides Pokemon would keep Lance away from Red…


	5. Chapter 5: Patience

**Title: Patience  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Patience **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, implied sex

* * *

**

Red normally isn't patient at all. He hates to wait, and he hates wasting time, especially in Council sessions where nothing of import ever gets discussed.

Still, he'll endure it, because at least he gets to sit next to Lance and fall asleep in her arms if everything gets too boring.

No one comments, since they all know that he's still a kid and shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing, and she will take notes for both of them. So it pretty much works out nicely, and he's glad.

But sometimes, the Champion has _lots_ of patience. He can spend hours training and grooming pokémon without feeling the press of time, and when he's in bed with Lance, well, there's no sense in being impatient!

Lance knows this, so she rewards Red _very _well when he's patient, and he whimpers, just a little, as he feels her hands move over him.

Sometimes, not talking makes it all better.

* Yes *, the black-haired teen grins. * It's worth it to be patient sometimes. *

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

Edited 5/12/09

Yes, another theme set complete! Admittedly, this only has seven, but still. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Liberality

**Title: Liberality  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Liberality **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het, possibly OOC  


* * *

**

Lance smirked as she clutched Red close to her chest. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his ruby eyes half-lidded, but if one looked carefully they could see a slight mistiness in them.

She glared at the others standing across from her. They were going to try and take Red away, and she would _not_ allow that. The sky rumbled with thunder as her dragons broke free, and she heard them suck in a gasp. Of course she had more than her twin Hakuryuu and Ptera, fools…

After all, was she not the Leader of the Elite Four, and the commander of a Dragon Army? How quickly they had forgotten the facts!

Pity those who do not learn from history… for they are doomed to repeat its mistakes.

No, she would not underestimate that one again, but without a Pikachu, all her power was for naught. Slowly, she smiled.

* He's _mine… _*

* * *

"I want to stay," Red had whispered to her last night. "I want to stay, but they will not let me."

"I know," she had responded. "What would you have me do?"

"Protect me; please… they'll try to take me away."

"I will," She had promised.

Lance _always _kept her promises.

* * *

She watched as Hyper Beam ripped several of them to shreds, blood and bone scattering over the dusty ground. She watched as Gyarados tore the old man open, enough of the meddling fool! She watched as one of them fled, more worried about her own skin than the friend she had come to save.

She had expected it though. Yellow _was_ a coward a heart.

Red's eyes opened, as he blinked owlishly at Lance. "Is it over now?"

The Dragon Master nodded with a half-smile.

"I'm glad…" He sighed. It was messy, but it had to be done. Love was the most important thing, after all – aside from Pokemon.

"Don't you regret their deaths?" She asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "_You_ are all I need. You've proven yourself true, and I appreciate that."

Golden eyes softened in understand. "I see…"

They kissed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/18/06

Edited 5/12/09

So Liberality is generosity, willingness to give, and a nobility of thoughts and actions… I'm not sure if Lance's actions fit, but they might, so…


	7. Chapter 7: Diligence

**Title: Diligence  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Diligence**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, government conspiracy theories

* * *

**

Red doesn't know it, but she's being watched.

It makes sense, of course. There is no way the Indigo League would simply let strong trainers run rampant. They have to observe and monitor, and make sure that those who are in positions of power are not abusing it.

Of course, it's too obvious to bug someone, and that violates all sorts of privacy laws, so they have their companions observe instead.

Quite devilish, isn't it?

* * *

"Red-chan…"

She jumped, before realizing that it was just Lance. She cracked a smile at the Dragon Master.

"Yes?"

"The others want to play volleyball, but since Agatha is away and Koga declined, we don't have enough for even teams. Do you want to play with us?"

"Sure." The black-haired girl grinned. The paperwork could be done later. She was ahead of schedule by a few hours, anyway.

The teams spread out, and the game began. It was quite relaxing to worry about nothing but keeping a white ball in the air for an hour or so, and afterwards, they had lemonade and toasted hot dogs over the grill. Bruno turned out to be a surprisingly good barbeque chef.

Who would have thought?

* * *

Afterwards, Red went back to work.

Lance watched her, though the Champion knew it not. The Dragon Master sighed as he finished typing his report.

Yes, she was a hard worker, but it almost… consumed her. It was a pity…

Luckily, Red was not completely gone yet. She had enjoyed the game, and proven she was still human. Sometimes, Lance wondered if he could say the same for himself.

He made mint tea and went to go check his email.

* * *

"They are doing well."

Professor Oak shrugged. "Despair can create the most effective soldiers, don't you agree, President Goodman?"

"Oh yes. They are exactly what we need to keep our League safe. Such controlled power… it is incredible!"

The two men laughed, and then went to get a drink to celebrate. Moments passed, before Agatha shimmered into view. She recalled Gastly with a snap of her wrist as her eyes twinkling maliciously.

In one hand, she held a tape recorder. Porygon2 was already hacking into the system, and now…

All their top-secret government information would be open.

Chaos and anarchy would descend, and then, the Elite Four would vanish.

She smiled.

* * *

Red stifled a yawn as Lance came in with sandwiches. Her stomach chose that time to speak up, reminding her that it had been several hours since the barbeque.

"It looks like you're still working hard."

"Mm," She nodded, reaching up to rub her aching eyes. Staring at the computer screen for hours was not fun at all! Plus, her wrists were sore!

"You _are_ allowed to take a break, you know."

"I know." Red grinned, as she sat down next to Lance on the couch. They ate quietly for a few moments, before she swallowed the last bite. "Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

Lance blinked. "Of course I like you. You're a hard worker, and you're cute, and an excellent trainer. Why wouldn't I like you?"

"So we're friends?"

"If you want to be."

"I do." Red blushed slightly. * I wouldn't mind being a bit _more _than friends either. Unless, he thinks I'm too young for a boyfriend? * She hoped not!

He nodded mentally, before he got up and returned a few moments later with a freshly baked blueberry torte and silverware. Red's eyes widened as she stared at the dessert. _That _was different!

* * *

"You can cook?"

"A little. I hope it's edible." He demurred.

Red grinned as she cute herself a slice. The hot, buttery confection almost melted in her mouth. "It's _more_ than edible, Lance! It's delicious!"

"Thank you," She grinned. The girl polished off two more slices before she put down her fork a bit sheepishly.

If she wanted to make a good impression on him, pigging out was not it!

She coughed. "Thanks for making this, Lance."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Red impulsively threw her arms around Lance in a hug. They sat there quietly for a few moments, with him stroking her messy hair, before she realized what they were doing. Embarrassed, she was going to pull away, but he stopped her.

"Does it hurt?" Lance asked.

"This? Of course I'm not hurt!" She blinked.

"Then why don't we relax a little longer?"

She wanted to protest, but Lance's hand was soothing, and she _was_ tired, so that night, she fell asleep in the Dragon Master's arms with a smile on her face.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/19/06

Edited 5/12/09

Wow, I am learning _so_ much from sitting in the tutoring center listening to other tutors explaining things to stupid people. Why is my stupid student ONE HOUR late?! *Severely pissed off*


End file.
